Vellum
Vellum lies in the northwest corner of the Western Continent. It is home to rarely any creatures but is inhabited by Windith. The Windith clans that live up there grow their food and hunt Derre (Deer). Etymology The Word Vellum is Nysthanian for empty. This name was given to the frozen grasslands located in the region and was adpoted as the name of the land officially during the First Age of Man. It origonally stretched out further up to the old mountain range but has soon since been shrunk down do to a dwindling population. History Aborigonal People During the unknown times in the Old Kingdom (as referred to by the Windith and Nysthanians when referring to Elves) there is evidence to suggest that there used to be an ancient Elven Observitory in these lands. The ruins (which dated back further than recorded history) where found by the Nysthanians during the exploration of these lands. They discovered the Windith clansmen here and named them "Nystha-Caluum-Windith" (Nystha Windith) or Elves of the Ice. These Windith could harness the lands growing potential to survive despite the temperatures. Not many settlements ever existed but one town, with one castle, was built during the Age of Elves to commemorate the ancient Nysthanian borders. They Windith here did not argue with that policy. The Age of Zorbans and The First Age of Man These lands where not very wanted after the Age of Zorbans began. In fact, all that was wanted was the peacefull continued living of the Nystha Windith who inhabited the area. Nothing really happened up here for centuries until, during the First Age of Man, a great library was built and protected by the Imperius Dumerius. Though the reason was unknown as this library remained empty except for the caretakers. The Second Age of Man It was during the beginning stages of the Great War in this time that these lands saw action. One of the four books of power was moved to the old Grand Library in this region to hide from the forces of Razul. It was also the site of which Sebastian met Lady Hyra of the Frozen North. The book was recovered by Lady Hyra after sacrificing her troops to do so, it was given to Razul as a peace offering and a sign of allegiance. The battle remained a blood stained scar on the land till the end of the war when the local clansmen deamed the Grand Library a "Curse upon the land". The boarders of this land also shrank back to the Zen Mountains. The Third Age of Man In the Early stages of the Third Age of Man, Vellum saw some industry appear as white powder was harnessed for its use in other cities. The Town of Bergim (near the former ruins of Fort Bergim) was created as small hamlets began appearing. The harvesting of the Icewood also increased industry in this region. Adventurers also began exploring this unforgiving lands looking for ancient treasures. It is rumored there are artifacts of untold power from the Old Kingdom located in Vellum. Most of the goods found in Bergim are expensive as they are almost all imported. Geography Most of Vellum is covered in frozen grass or Tundra. Farming is often difficult but near the small forests of icewood, lies small heards of Wolly Derre. These Derre are white and harvested for fur and meat for the tribes. There are some natural caves in the mountain range in the south which seemingly removes Vellum from the rest of the world. There are also many icebergs to the north which are often mistaken as islands. However travel by boat is almost assuridly impossible as the north is raised from the ground like a shield from the water with the closest docks in the South East. Bergim is the only town/city in the nation and is located in the southeastern side. Government and Politics Vellum did not have anything for government or politics until the Third Age of Man. Before tribes ruled the lands as ritualistic peoples using shaman magic and alike to live and survive. During the Third Age of Man however, Bergim became a shining Capitalist Dictatorship example for the world. One powerful clan's leader found Bergim with the migrants and became the undisputed ruler of Vellum. He allowed business and trade to flurish in the nation without paying much attention to his roots. Much of the mines formed in the Zen Mountain range where created to mine the gold and White Powder that exists within. Law The only laws are found in the town of Bergim. The people are ruled by a very simplistic law system and businesses have the "rights of life". There is no constitution or formal bill of rights but it is well known that a business owner is far better off than the common person. Most law is upheld by soldiers formed out of the Clan that siezed power in Vellum. They do not venture outside of the city and are called upon to defend against any uprisings. They are skilled warriors. Foreign Relations and Millitary Most of Vellum's trade is with its neighboors and as far as the Everwoods. Most of its product however does make it accros the world, especially as it is the largest source of White Powder. The Millitary is comprised of Bergim's gaurdsmen who pull a double duty. Economy During the growth of Vellum in the Third Age of Man, the economy did quite well. While most people who dont live within Bergim do not rely on outside influence to survive and often will trade with Adventurers and researchers for things they like. Within Bergim lies a different tale. With depending on almost everything via trade, the economy is quite high and expensive. The cost of living and running a business in Bergim is hard and it mostly rely's on the Primary Mining done in the Zen mountains nearby. Most people who come for work must deal with the growing concerns of White Powder explosions (more powerful than black powder, harder to maintain and control but usefull in so much else).